


Rendezvous

by SpookyWarlock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyWarlock/pseuds/SpookyWarlock
Summary: How long had this been going on now? Weeks? Months?How many times have you slipped away to meet him?How had no one noticed?Neither of you were very discreet about your actions. It was nothing but thinly veiled lies and excuses to why you were absent the following day.





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first publish here! Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Also I'm terrible at summaries so enjoy the copy paste XD

How long had this been going on now? Weeks? Months? 

How many times have you slipped away to meet him? 

How had no one noticed?

Neither of you were very discreet about your actions. It was nothing but thinly veiled lies and excuses to why you were absent the following day. You knew that they knew you were full of shit. Genji and McCree could never quite figure it out. They knew you were lying about where you had been during your last training session, but they didn’t know the details. Moira, however, knew exactly what was happening. She simply chose not to comment on it, saving that bit of information for a rainy day. But that never stopped the knowing looks and smug smiles she would have every time McCree called you out for your absence. Why should she interfere? You were keeping the commander happy and distracted and that gave everyone room to breathe. 

Example: right now. Normally it would be time for mandatory meeting on the finer details of covert ops and a special “How NOT to Get Fired from Your Fake Job” powerpoint for McCree. But instead, the blackwatch boys were dicking around in the training room and Moira was in her lab working on something “Top Secret”. And you? Well, if things had gone the way you had planned, you would be bent over your commander’s desk right now fighting to stay quiet. Instead, you were hiding under it from Morrison. 

You had arrived on time, knowing that most of the other officers would have left by now. Reyes is always one of the last ones working. The two of you often used this time for your advantage, which is why it startled you when there was a knock at the door. Seeing no acceptable explanation as to why Commander Reyes would have one of his female agents topless on his desk behind a closed door after all of the other officers had left for the day, the best solution you had was to hide. So you grabbed your shirt and dove under the desk. 

So here you were, eyes on the prize, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. You listened as Morrison went on and on about the recent mission blackwatch had participated in. It irritated you to listen to his constant criticism but you mentally applauded Reyes for his ability to maintain his composure when he was radiating anger and frustration. It was time to test that iron will. You waited for Reyes to pick up the conversation before making your move. Slowly you run your hands along his thighs. He tenses briefly, caught off guard by your newly active role in this conversation. After a moment of weighing the pros and cons of indulging this little adventure of yours, he caves and widens his stance so that you can fit more comfortably between his knees. You waste no time unbuckling his belt and freeing him from his pants that were becoming more uncomfortable by the second. 

This was by far one of your favorite hobbies. You enjoyed the feel of the firm yet soft weight of his cock in your hand. You enjoyed his small shudder of appreciation when you began to move your hand over the velvety flesh. You kept a slow and steady pace as you listened to the conversation happening around you. 

“Are you okay?” Morrison asked noticing the change in Reyes’s posture. 

“I’m fine, are we done?” The commander worked hard to keep his composure. His face was impassive but the arm of his desk chair creaked and groaned as his grip tightened around it. 

“No, look I’m not trying to tell you how to lead Blackwatch,”

“That’s exactly what you’re doing!” As Reyes raised his voice you took that as your sign to move things along. He was getting frustrated with your teasing. Normally you would enjoy watching him struggle but today was not a good day to test him. He froze when he felt your warm tongue brush against the tip of his cock. You give him a quick taste, running your tongue from the base to the tip before eagerly taking him into your mouth. You take as much as you can, fighting your gag reflex as he pushed against the back of your throat. You give him a moment to compose himself before you set a steady pace. 

“I’m sorry Jack. I’ll consider what you’ve said. But if you don’t mind, I really have some work I need to finish so I can go home.” He reopened the file that he had set aside when you walked in. “I’ll be more than happy to finish this conversation tomorrow” 

“Sure” he didn’t look up from his paperwork as Morrison stood up to leave. He worried that his face would give away your position. “You need to get some rest. You don’t look well.”

Reyes just nodded and continued to skim the papers in front of him. After hearing the click of the door closing, he waited until Morrison’s footsteps disappeared down the hall. He pushed his chair away from the desk to look down at you. Your pace had only faltered because he pulled away. Your cheeks were red and your eyes were glassy from your efforts. 

“You could have gotten me in trouble.” He stated as he reached out to run his fingers through your hair. 

“I’m sorry sir.” You smiled sweetly before taking him into your hands again. “I just couldn’t help myself.” You stroked him gently, feeling the last remnants of your saliva drying. “I was so excited to come see you and then he ruined it. I waited patiently for as long as I could but I didn’t think he was ever going to leave.” You replaced your hand on his cock with your mouth. You felt his grip on your hair tighten as you sucked gently on the tip. 

“You weren’t very patient.” His grip on your hair tightened as he pushed farther past your lips. “You barely lasted 15 minutes. You were very distracting while I was trying to deal with an important matter. Yet you think you deserve a reward? Not this time.” 

Your fingers gripped the fabric of his pants tightly as he pushed the rest of the way into your mouth. You could feel your throat convulsing and struggling to swallow around the invading member. He held you there for only a moment before pulling you off completely. Your throat burned and your eyes were watering as you gasped for air. You caught a glimpse of the commander’s smug smile before you were taking him again. Your nose brushed against his pelvis over and over again as he fucked your throat at a moderate pace. Tears were running down your face as you fought to take a breath whenever the opportunity presented itself. His grip on your hair tightened as he chased his orgasm. 

“I’m close.” He gasped as his thrusts became more erratic. He pulled out of your throat just enough to flood your mouth with his cum. You whined as the bitter substance coated your mouth and tongue, but there was nothing you could do. You were held in place by his tight grip on your hair. 

“Swallow it.” He commanded as he pulled away. “All of it.”   
Nodding, you swallowed obediently. You grimaced as it burned your abused throat.   
“Let me see.”  
You opened your mouth wide to show that you had done what he asked. He smiled and released his grip on your hair.   
“Good girl.” You smiled as he kissed the top of your head affectionately. “Now go wash your face and get ready.”

“What? What about me?” You asked desperately as he began readjusting his clothes and putting away the things on his desk. Was he just going to leave you like this? Unsatisfied, panties soaked, skin practically crawling with the desire to be fucked. 

“Don’t worry.” He said helping you to your feet. “You did very well and I will reward you for that later tonight. But right now we are already late for a meeting. Now go wash your face.” He wiped away some of the makeup that had smeared during your session. 

You didn’t want to wait. That’s all you had been doing was waiting. You didn’t want to sit through this stupid meeting that is only happening because McCree doesn’t realize that he is a bad waiter. But you knew this was part of the fun for Reyes. As much as you enjoyed watching him struggle and squirm, he enjoyed watching you even more. You knew all of the teasing and the waiting would be worth it in the end. He never left you unsatisfied for long. 

You part ways about halfway to the training area where everyone was supposed to meet. Reyes sent out a mass text while you ran back to your room to get cleaned up. When you met up with the group the meeting had already started. 

“You’re late.” He was using his angry voice. You loved his angry voice and the things it did to you. 

“Sorry sir.” Everyone, including yourself, looked alarmed with how hoarse your voice was. Your throat was still sore from earlier but the scratchy voice was new. 

“You okay?” You knew McCree was genuinely concerned with your health and well being. The two of you had been friends since you joined blackwatch. You didn’t enjoy lying to him but what choice did you have. 

“Yeah just a bit of a cold” you stated sitting down next to him. Moira smirked and just ignored her. 

“That’s enough,” angry voice again. You bit your lip as Reyes gave you an exceptionally stern look. “Now everyone try to pay attention. Especially you Jesse.” He started up the “How NOT to Get Fired From Your Fake Job” PowerPoint. Genji laughed to himself and went back to playing on his phone as the commander carried on his presentation calling out McCree every chance he got. No one the wiser of your plans for later that night. Your secret is safe and everyone can continue on as they were. Now to start brainstorming for your excuse as to why you won’t be around tomorrow.


End file.
